


Рабочие моменты

by AstarothAshtar



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Тринадцатый отдел - Олег Рогозин | The Thirteenth Division - Oleg Rogozin
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstarothAshtar/pseuds/AstarothAshtar
Summary: Азирафаэлю делают предложение, от которого он, в принципе, может отказаться, но не будет
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	Рабочие моменты

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Олегу Рогозину - за прекрасных героев и литературную вселенную  
> Кроссовер с "Тринадцатым отделом", отчасти - с "Гарри Поттером" и "Мстителями" (Доктор Стрэндж).  
> Написано для команды WTF Good Omens 2020

— Ты обещал мне вернуть Кощеева восьмого, а сегодня уже одиннадцатое, и где он?

— …

— Я понимаю, но как мне прикажешь быть? У меня завтра светопреставление начинается. Руслан, блять, мне специалист нужен!

— …

— Нет, другие не справятся, ты же знаешь направленность энергетики этой, мать его, звезды…

— …

— Я спокоен. Конечно, защита стоит. В данном случае её недостаточно. К тому же, нужен будет дежурный — контролировать уровень всплесков. С противоположным вектором или универсал.

— …

— Он боевой маг, другая специализация.

— …

— Не вариант. Хастур упёрся всеми лапами и настаивает именно на этом клубе, лягушка такая. Руслан, ну ты же понимаешь, что они тоже прекрасно знают про источник. Они же, наверно, только ради него сюда и едут, мы не столица, чтобы к нам запросто катались звёзды такого уровня. И перенести по времени тоже не получится — парад планет, идеальное время. Верни Кощеева.

— …

— То пофигист, то перфекционист, ты определись. Руслан, я серьёзно. Там будет толпа людей. Ладно, если просто оргия, а если хуже? Там же масса вероятностей, он ходячая катастрофа и по площадям бьёт, как ракетный комплекс.

— …

— Что? Азирофеев? Разборчивее! Сейчас запишу… Так. Спасибо. Жучара ты. Почему у меня на него ничего нет?

— …

— Издевайся дальше. Вы мне со Стрэнджем за Кощеева должны будете, оба. Всё, пока, — Рогозин выключил смартфон, усталым движением снял очки в тонкой серебристой оправе и помассировал переносицу. — Аквамариновоглазый блондин, мне понравится, — вполголоса передразнил своего недавнего собеседника и вздохнул. Нацепил очки обратно и откинул крышку ноутбука. — Что ж, посмотрим.

Время неумолимо приближалось к полудню. Из соседнего кабинета отчётливо потянуло ароматом кофе.

— Библиотекарь?!  
*

— Азарий Палыч, к вам пришли! — звонкий голос Маши-тараторки застал Азария на полпути с работы: он как раз запирал двери, когда дальше по коридору из-за угла вывернула парочка и стремительно направилась в его сторону. Эмоциональная и впечатлительная Маша едва не подпрыгивала от воодушевления. Дорогой серый костюм не скрывал военной выправки идущего рядом с ней мужчины. Азарий с обречённостью понял, в чём была причина смутного беспокойства, гнетущего его с самого утра. Причина приблизилась и рассматривала доброжелательным препарирующим взглядом, поблёскивая стильными очками. Тефтельки в соусе, о которых Азарий мечтал с обеда, явственно отдалились на неизвестное время.

— Вот, вас искал господин Рогозин, — Маша стрельнула бойким глазом на гостя. Потопталась немного, повздыхала и нехотя оставила их вдвоём.

— Азарий Рафаэлев? — названный господин лучезарно улыбнулся и извлёк из внутреннего кармана удостоверение, раскрыл его и продемонстрировал: — Игорь Семёнович Рогозин, подполковник ГРУ. — Вы уже закончили? Могу я вас подвезти? Мне порекомендовали вас, как эксперта, — не прекращая ворковать, товарищ в сером цепко подхватил Азария под локоть и повлёк его на выход. — Понимаете, такая проблема, без вас никак, совсем.  
В лицо дохнул тёплый летний воздух, наполненный запахами нагревшегося за день асфальта и пыльной листвы. В добротном бежевом пиджаке мгновенно стало жарко.

У крыльца дожидалась солидная чёрная машина. С кондиционером, что немаловажно.

— А, собственно, по какому вопросу вам требуется консультация? — встрепенулся Азарий, временно прекратив попытки разобраться в собственных ощущениях, которые вызывал внезапный гость. Зла он от него точно не чувствовал. Рогозин воспринимался как крупный силовой узел и нёс перемены, но точнее определить Азарий, к своему удивлению, пока не мог. Кажется, формировалась новая ветка реальности. Нужно было приглядеться.  
*

— Вот такие пироги с котятами, — Рогозин улыбнулся и подвинул к Азарию папку, на которой наклеена была и сверху заламинирована скотчем скромная бумажка с надписью «А.П. Рафаэлев». — Пока мало, сами видите, только то, что нашли за сегодня.

Азарий проигнорировал лёгкую угрозу и принялся за изучение своего личного дела. Нашли немало. В папке лежали аккуратно собранные несколько копий фотографий, документы с места работы, учёбы, результаты медкомиссий. Несколько упоминаний за 19 век, переснятые с архивных документов. Подумать было о чём. Азарий знал, что есть службы, интересующиеся паранормальными явлениями, не понаслышке был знаком с инквизицией и некоторыми сектами, знал многих людей с необычными способностями. И не людей. Но попасть в фокус внимания подобной организации ему довелось впервые. Необходимость существования «Тринадцатого отдела» обусловливалась элементарным логическим расчетом. В конце концов, люди имели право позаботиться о собственной безопасности.

Рогозин самоустранился, давая возможность ознакомиться с информацией, обдумать и принять положительное решение. Подполковник, сидя во главе рабочего стола, с деловым видом рассовывал по подписанным конвертам мелкие побрякушки — камушек, браслет, кулон, ещё что-то. Впрочем, на второй взгляд, оказавшиеся энергонасыщенными амулетами.

— Подарки сотрудникам. Традиция. Я вас потом с ней познакомлю, — пояснил Рогозин, заметив взгляд Азария. Тот в ответ вежливо улыбнулся и захлопнул папку.

— Я согласен сотрудничать. На некоторых условиях.

— Отлично! — Рогозин ссыпал конверты в ящик стола и поднялся. — Завтра обговорим детали и оформим удостоверение внештатного консультанта. Пойдёмте, я покажу вам фронт работ.  
*

Здание развлекательного клуба "Авиабаза" тёмной громадой выделялось на фоне вечернего неба. На фасаде металлом поблёскивали стилизованные крылья. Даже если просто находиться рядом и немного настроиться, можно было ощутить скрытую вибрацию этого места, сдерживаемое напряжение, царапающее нервы. Долгое нахождение внутри помещения оказывало гораздо более сильное воздействие. Место пользовалось популярностью.  
За разговорами дорога прошла быстро и вскоре чёрная машина уже подруливала со стороны одного из служебных входов. К концертному залу добирались по гремящим крутым лестницам и узким извилистым коридорам. Тем внезапнее для Азария оказалось, пройдя следом за Рогозиным в очередную неприметную дверь, очутиться перед большим пустым пространством. Они вышли на галерею, расположенную на уровне второго этажа и окружавшую большой ангар по периметру. Свет прожекторов заливал зал — грубые кирпичные стены, ребристый потолок, сеть металлических конструкций, звуковые колонки и осветительное оборудование, сцену и танцпол. Самый внезапный элемент дизайна — поперёк зала в самых разных направлениях были натянуты тросы, с которых свешивались яркие мягкие игрушки.

— Мм… что это? — Азарий с недоумением рассматривал единорогов, щенков, крыс, драконов и котов — вязаных, плюшевых, разноцветных.

— Клуб, помимо прочего, является модной арт-площадкой, — пояснил Рогозин, — И это — инсталляция, что-то с экологией, волонтёрством, защитой детства, так далее. — Он махнул рукой. — Игрушки после завершения акции раздадут детям.

— Не самая полезная энергетика, — пробормотал Азарий, задумчиво окидывая взглядом зал.

— И я о чём.

— Не понимаю, куда смотрят пожарные.

— Непостижимо! — Рогозин лишь развёл руками. — При организации этого концерта вообще произошло много разного, просто чудеса какие-то.  
Дверь за ними скрипнула, пропуская симпатичную черноволосую девушку с бумажным пакетом.

— Анна Фем, — девушка протянула Рогозину стаканчик кофе, запечатанный крышкой, — Шеф, держите. А это вам. Я подумала, что вам это сейчас нужно, — в руки Азарию были впихнуты клетчатый термос и ланч-бокс. — Посуду отдадите потом. Вместе с автографами.  
*

Короткий перерыв пошёл на пользу: после тефтелек и горячего чая Азарий почувствовал прилив сил, человеколюбия и улучшение настроения в целом. Блинчиками пришлось поделиться с Рогозиным.

— Чем я могу помочь? — возвращаясь к делу, поинтересовался тот.

— Спасибо, я справлюсь один, — спокойно кивнул Азарий, подходя к перилам, ограждающим галерею. — Стабилизацию можно усилить по разному. У вас здесь неплохо поставленный контур, можно запитать больше энергии, добавить компенсаторы, — над ладонями Азария вспыхнула светло-голубая печать и, увеличиваясь в воздухе, поплыла по залу. — Вот в этих точках, — следующие несколько печатей заняли свои места, коротко вспыхнули и исчезли из видимого спектра.

— Кстати, можно обыграть эти игрушки, — Азарий радостно разулыбался, словно разрешил себе безобидное хулиганство. — Смотрите, если ставить не нейтрализаторы, а преобразователи… поменяем вектор здесь… раскрутим сюда… — ещё несколько вспышек. — И у нас получатся замечательные накопители. Изменим матрицу, — повинуясь движению мягкой ухоженной руки, все три сотни игрушек, свисающих с тросов, разом зашевелились. Рядом стоящий Рогозин с шумом втянул в себя воздух — зрелище напоминало картинку из фильмов ужасов.

Азарий покосился на соседа и, жмурясь от удовольствия, продолжил шаманить.

— Да, вот сюда, мои дорогие, — медвежата, утята и котята менялись местами, переползая и перелетая с одного места на другое. Крепления послушно обвивались вокруг их маленьких тел, закрепляя по-новому и меняя конфигурацию всей системы.

— И ещё усилим… — от Азария прокатилась волна радости и умиротворения. — Готово. Концерт пройдёт благополучно. Игрушки принесут счастье своим владельцам.

— Впечатляюще, — Рогозин с чувством покачал головой. — Виртуозное плетение и программирование энергопотоков. Красиво. Спасибо. Я очень рад, что вы с нами.

— Рад быть полезным.

— Не для протокола. Азарий — одно из имён? Можно узнать настоящее?

— Азарафаэль.

— Спасибо.

Ещё пару минут они постояли и полюбовались на тихо гудящий многомерный рисунок, причудливой мерцающей сеткой накрывший большой зал.  
*

— Ох, неужели! Господин Рогозин, постойте! Одну минутку! Как вы думаете, нам ждать неприятностей? Пикетов от религиозных организаций? Готовится сатанинский обряд? Десант с Нибиру? — град вопросов высыпался на них, едва Азарий со спутником подошли к административной части.

— Рита, — Рогозин вздохнул, развернулся навстречу к подбегающей женщине, держащей кричащей расцветки сумочку, газету «Оракул» и диктофон наперевес. Проникновенно заглянул ей в глаза:

— Вас не интересует концерт.

— Меня не интересует концерт.

— Вы нас не видели.

— Я вас не видела.

— И газета вам тоже не нужна.

Но стоило Азарию с Рогозиным отойти на десять шагов, позади послышалось возмущённое восклицание.

— Товарищ Рогозин! Снова ваши шуточки!

— Так, это надолго, — вполголоса отозвался тот. — Азарий, будьте добры, подождите меня, я постараюсь побыстрее. Нужно провести небольшую разъяснительную работу.

Азарий неторопливо отошёл, завернул за одну из кирпичных колонн, прислонился к ней и развернул газету. «Шок! Сенсация! Группа „Армагеддон” — впервые в России! Концерт мировой знаменитости! Рок-звезда докатилась до нашей деревни. Скоро начнёт рекламировать кошачий корм? Неужели это падение с небес?» Хмыкнув, сложил газету и повернулся на шум открывающихся дверей. От одного из служебных входов приближались трое. Высокий худой мужчина в тренче, с причёской, как у Энди Уорхолла, недовольно зыркнул на него, проходя мимо. Не узнать огненно-рыжего Кроули, вальяжно идущего следом, не смог бы даже Азарий, мало интересующийся современной музыкой. Гибкая фирменная походка словно гипнотизировала, и тем заметнее было, когда Кроули сбился с шага, увидев Азария. Чёрные очки сползли на кончик тонкого хищного носа, открывая внимательные жёлтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Азарий отзеркалил солнечную улыбку Кроули и дружелюбно, но совершенно машинально кивнул юноше, замыкающему процессию. Зелёные глаза профессионально скользнули по нему, оценивая риски, но задержались лишь на короткий миг, не найдя угрозы.

Кажется, что сердце билось где-то в горле. Может быть, из-за его шума Азарий не услышал звук шагов вернувшегося Рогозина.

— Герцог, коммерческий директор, Змей, фронтмэн, и Колдун, собственная служба безопасности с аврорской выучкой — прокомментировал он компанию, скрывшуюся в кабинете руководства клуба. — Группу ждут завтра вечером, поэтому поблизости пока нет толп фанатов и никого лишнего. Не хотите продолжить участвовать в обеспечении безопасности концерта и заодно познакомиться? Автографы взять. Знаю из достоверных источников, что как минимум коньяк будет хорошим.

— С удовольствием.

— Ну и правильно. После вас!

Усмехнувшись, Рогозин приотстал на несколько шагов, осматриваясь, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что на вверенной ему территории всё в порядке. Всё под контролем. Ближайшие дни обещали много интересного. Накопилось множество информации для вдумчивого анализа. Новые лица, и какие! Чего стоит Азарий, скромный архивный работник, который вблизи выглядел как сгусток сияющего белого света, на расстоянии в несколько десятков метров через две каменные стены воспринимался чёртовым колесом — точнее, конструкцией из плавно проворачивающихся включённых друг в друга светящихся обручей. А в кабинете директора клубились ещё две сущности и мягко переливалась аура сильного мага.

— А это что, перья? Да вы издеваетесь, — товарищ подполковник ГРУ с азартом потёр руки. Жизнь разворачивала веер новых линий вероятности, одна заманчивее другой.


End file.
